A Walk In the Park
by NarutoJournal
Summary: A freshly bitter girl named Natalie was taken from Konoha at just 7 years old. Itachi Uchiha was the last person to see her. At 19, she has to learn to survive the abuse of her captors, and all she can think about is Itachi. Does he return her thoughts? There will be lemons, so be warned! R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys I just wanted you to know that the main character's one I made up, and some parts of this are not based on/ do not connect with the actual show. I added bits and pieces that don't really exist! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. :) **WARNING: Some of the content in this chapter may be offending to certain readers. Please read with caution!**_****_

I held him in my arms, gazing forward into the pitch black night as I gently stroked his smooth hair and whispered comforting words into his ear. That was when all was right with the world. Despite the battle cries and sounds of war upon us, I was okay. But then the man of the shadows found us, and he took me away…

__It'd been twelve years since I had been captured. It'd been twelve years of unbearable hell. Since I am a woman, and therefore assumed useless in battle, I was forced to cook for, clean for, take care of, and look after any variety of men. My medicinal abilities rendered me useful in minding wounded ninja. I lost my virginity at seven years old. I was raped and then passed on to any shadow man who wanted their way with me. They'd usually beat me first, until I gave in to their most sadistic desires. Some called me "sexy", others would call me "whore". Either way it didn't matter. It never mattered. Both are insulting; only one is meant as a compliment. The worst of the pigs were the ones who told me I was sexy. They tried to sweet-talk me whilst forcefully unbuttoning my pants. _How romantic_, I'd always think bitterly. The place that I was stuck in, wherever that was, was a dreamless, desolate shit hole. I'd stopped hoping for escape a long time ago. One thing I'd learned from my time there was that there were no hopes, there were no dreams. And even if there were they'd be instantaneously crushed, leaving only the faithless hearts and the cold eyes of this area in their place.

There would have been occasional socializing opportunities, had the other girls liked me. But needless to say, they did not. While no one enjoys getting raped and none of them were eager for it, I got chosen the most. In their eyes that meant I was better; prettier, had nicer legs, a flatter stomach. Thee time you spent locked in that man's room was time you didn't have to spend doing chores. While I knew of their jealous tendencies and the reasons behind them, I hardly agreed with their state of mind. I'd much rather be scrubbing floors than be stuck under a heavy, sweaty man. Despite the hopeless state of this village, I couldn't help but think of _him_ from time to time. I toyed with the thought of him coming to my rescue. I wasn't blind to reality-I knew he wouldn't be thinking of me. Hell, he didn't even know my name. Had I told him he most likely would've forgotten, anyhow. But I knew his and I'd never forget it. I'd never forget him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi Uchiha sat on the very edge of his bed,** thinking of the same thing he'd been thinking about for the last twelve years. He remembered the desperate weeks after her disappearance he'd spent asking everyone- old, young, male, female, if they'd seen/heard her or anything about her. They all had the same response, shaking their heads no and apologizing for their unfamiliarity with the face staring back at them. Then again, how could they have recognized her? She wasn't even in the Leaf Village for a week before it underwent the attack.

He remembered the tall man snatching her away from him. After that he was left alone in her room, incapable of comprehending time. Soon enough after her capture the village drew into an eerie silence. You could no longer hear the metal clashing, the heads falling, the blood spilling. He crawled out from under the shelf and found a picture frame sitting on the smooth mahogany board. He lifted a shaky hand, sliding it off and onto his lap. Just as he'd hoped: a picture of her. She was accompanied by her parents and another girl, older than his girl appeared to be in the photograph. He guessed educationally, picking up on the family vibe, that the other girl was her sister. What would be the Father's arms, had his assumption been correct, were wrapped around her Mother and the girl's presumed sister, with the girl on his lap.

This was the same picture he shoved in people's faces, forcing them to ponder whether anything about her rang a bell or not. It was also the same photo, now crumpled and worn, that he held in his hands that very moment. He often stared at her face, trying to imagine what she looked like now, if she was even alive. With every year that passed without any sign of her, it became more likely that she'd been killed. He knew now from the sun on her Father's headband that he was a Light ninja, and that their family was of the Village Hidden in the Sun.

He obtained this information from his late Father, the curiosity getting the better of his childish mind. Itachi had no idea where the Light Village was, only that it had been destroyed by the Eleven Tailed Wolf, courtesy of the Dark Village. His Father told him this years before Itachi'd slaughtered his entire clan, excluding Tobi and Sasuke. Tobi because he fought alongside him, and Sasuke because he loved him a thousand times too much to hurt him, let alone kill him. But hurt him he did. Not in the way the Leaf Village ordered him to, but in the way that emotionally scarred him to the point of hating Itachi so thoroughly that it drove him to aim his life toward killing him. Itachi needed him to become strong, so Sasuke could protect himself. At least one person he cared about was protected.

Itachi had just recently learned the whereabouts of the Dark Village. Since that time he'd gone there twice, scoping out as much as he could. Now, just sitting in the Akatsuki hide out, he was driving himself insane. He went out to train. As much as he hated fighting, he hated whoever stole her from him even more. Ever since that war he'd suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder. Although Itachi had become the strongest ninja in the Leaf Village, he'd never felt better than when he was with her. He began to plan; knowing the time to strike was soon rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**He finally fell asleep, much to my relief.** I slowly crawled out of the bed, gathering my clothes and getting dressed as fast as possible. When I returned to my room I discovered that I had once again dug my nails into the skin on my legs so hard that they'd bled quite a bit. I couldn't take the pain I constantly felt in my chest. The long-lasting wish to see Itachi again, if only just once, was far too much to handle. I'd eaten little of anything in the past two weeks, barely able to get half a scoop of rice down without throwing up. I was weak. Sick. Hungry, but not for food. A few more weeks passed and I found out where the couple of girls who'd gone missing had ended up. One was found in a ditch a few blocks away, eyes gouged out and fingers cut off. The other was found with similar mutilations, just in a dumpster instead. Under normal circumstances, an investigation would have taken place. But we were prisoners of war so they didn't give a shit. There were more where those came from, in their opinion.

I had problems falling asleep that night, which I guess really didn't matter since I'd have just been woken up anyway for a "late night appointment". As soon as the man was in sight when I rounded the corner descending the stairs, my heart dropped into my stomach. He was a frequent customer, and one of the most-feared at that. Once he had me in his clutches he shoved me on my hands and knees and began dry-riding me like I was a fucking animal. I wanted so much to stab those stubby, fat little arms of his, and to slit that pig throat. But I couldn't. Mainly because I didn't have a knife, but also because I was afraid of what they'd do to me if I did. He ripped my dress completely down the back, and to my horror yanked on my hair while his pants rubbed against the back of my underwear.

"Who's your master, bitch?" He tried to dirty-talk with me. He'd done this many times before but it never turned out good.

I stubbornly kept my mouth shut, ignoring him. He rolled me over, not gently, and his sweat-beaded red hot face was in mine.

"I asked you a question, you dirty little slut." He went to punch me and I flinched, taking the full force of the impact on my jaw bone.

He pulled back to hit me again, splitting the skin on my brow bone open. The only reason he missed my eye was because I'd moved. I saw a flash and figured out it was a long serrated knife, reflecting the light of the lamp. I realized he had the full intent to kill me, and that he'd most likely killed those other girls. I screamed bloody hell and he covered my mouth, going for my throat with the blade. How ironic was it that I'd just finished my dreams of doing the same to him? He was crushing me, hands and all, so there was nothing I could do about it. I closed my eyes, ready to die anyways; glad he did the gouging _after_ the initial kill. I involuntarily pictured myself with no eyes, instead having blood gushing out and then wished I hadn't. I was shaking so bad, tremors rolling their way down my body and my pulse thudding in my ears, that I almost didn't hear the splitting of his skull. But then again, I still heard it.

The pig's eyes widened, the last movement he'd ever make. Blood rolled down his bald, weighty head before he fell to the floor. I was afraid- afraid that I'd be to blame, or that the killer was after me next. But as soon as I saw him, my fears were silenced. He kneeled down next to me and I cringed instinctively, the only contact I'd had with a male in many years being forced sex and/or brutal abuse. He carefully slit off his cloak. I recognized it to be of the Akatsuki and was momentarily confused, but then I saw the horizontal line through the leaf symbol on his headband. Apparently a lot had happened since I'd been gone.

When he slowly set his coat around my shoulders I realized I'd been in my underwear. I felt my cheeks flush with humiliation as I zipped it up. He took his thumb, gently wiping some of the blood from my eyebrow off my faced. It stung, but I didn't move a muscle.

"It's you." His voice was a lot deeper now, not like the one emitting whimpers twelve years back. "It's really you."

For a second I thought I was dreaming. Why on Earth would a man who didn't even know my name come back and save me all these years later? But more importantly, _how_ did he find me? I had so many questions to ask but my tightened throat and numb tongue refused to voice them. So I just stared up at him. Into those piercing red eyes, his black bangs just brushing his dark lashes. He went into his pants pocket, the sound of the paper filling the now ever so quiet room. His hand reached toward mine and he set the piece of paper in it. I smoothed it out, and recognized my younger self as well as my family members. I moved my gaze from the paper up to his face, not realizing my mouth was hung open slightly until his hand was on my jaw, so gentle I didn't even wince.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be." He spoke softly, stroking my cheek and openly staring straight into my eyes. My stomach leaped, and I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was close-lipped, but it was still a start. "Will you come with me?"

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to say I'd been dreaming of this for as long as I could remember and that I'd run away with him anywhere. But all that came out was "yes".


	4. Chapter 4

**I grinned at her answer, lifting her up and carrying her out in my arms. **She protested shyly at first but eventually let me have my way. She fell asleep on the way back, her head resting against my chest. I jumped through the trees as smoothly as I could in order to avoid waking her. She groaned a couple of times, but other than that all was well. Just pondering what she went through in that awful place enraged me like no other. It made my stomach twist, and not in a good way.

Once I had her back at base I set her down on my bed. I habitually went to remove my shirt before remembering she'd be in here, so instead I grabbed some blankets from my closet and set them on the ground.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"Do what?" I pretended not to know, trying not to appear as if I were assuming things.

"Sleep on the floor just so I can be comfortable. Trust me; I'm used to having no bed by now."

I averted my eyes, somehow feeling ashamed of what other people had done. She stood up, my cloak long passing her feet. I smiled inwardly. She was so small and light. I looked through one of my drawers and found an old t-shirt, slightly battered but useable nonetheless. I also pulled out some boxer shorts. She turned around and unzipped my cloak, letting it slide down her arms and off her body. I tried my hardest not to look but hormones got the best of me and controlled my eyes to glance her way. The candle light left shadows, putting an emphasis on the contours of her body. Her waist and hips curved just right, as did her long toned legs. I regained consciousness of my manners just as she slid my boxers on over her own underwear. She had my t-shirt on and was watching me by the next time I looked.

She took a cautious step toward me, then another, and another after that. She curved her fingers up underneath my shirt. A tingle arced down my torso. She bit her lip before she tugged my shirt up and over my head. My breathing quickened and I felt a nervous twinge in my abdomen. She stared at my shirtless body as if I were a god. She drank it all in, reaching out and brushing her fingers down my chest and abs, marveling the whole way. She came closer and put her hands on my chest now, then sliding them up and feeling my shoulders. I watched her memorize every mound of muscle, every dent between bones, and every place the obscuring light failed to reach. The untamable thought that I wished to do the same to her crossed my mind, but then my own shame pushed my desires out of their place.

"Itachi." My head whipped up at the sound of my name, the shock that she remembered it taking over my mind. One of her soft hands was on the side of my neck, the other now cupping my cheek.

"I never got your name." I whispered, disappointed in myself.

She made me look back into her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Natalie. My name's Natalie." And it was the most beautiful name in the world, fit for an equally beautiful girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**His face lit up when I told him my name, and I wasn't quite sure why.**

"I've been wanting to know your name for twelve years now. I'd always guess. None of them were even close."

I grinned, wanting to kiss him more than I wanted to do anything. I wasn't yet done admiring his ripped arms, marble abdomen, and handsome face. Nor would I ever be. I stared at his perfectly carved lips, thinking it impossible that he wasn't made by the heavens themselves. I guess he noticed my gaze because he leaned down slowly, making eye contact with me two separate times before finally closing his eyes. I shut mine as well, and just a split second afterwards I felt his lips against mine. I received a sense of serenity so deep I could literally have sat there, unmoving, for the rest of forever. I'd imagined this moment the better portion of a thousand times, but never had it been this amazing. Never.

I heard and felt him step closer as his hands slid from my upper arms to my waist, familiarizing himself with the sides of my body. Our lips moved in unison, and my hands entangled themselves into his hair as he held me closer, our hips pressed against one another.

When we both pulled away, we stared into each other's gazes, and he lifted a trembling hand to my face. "I'm so sorry you've been hurt. I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again. I swear it. I spent so long searching for you. I won't lose you. Not now, not ever. I'm strong. I'll kill anyone that puts you in harm's way without a second thought."

I lifted my hand, shaky to match, and put it on top of his. "_You_ are what kept me going, and _you're_ what saved my life. If anyone of us owes the other something it is I."

"The only form of repayment I will accept from you is your staying with me, and I hope that is not only because you feel you owe me." He grinned warmly.

"Of course not." I was quick to shake my head.

His hands wrapped themselves around the back of my thighs, lifting me as I slithered my legs around his back. My arms were around his neck, and he laid me down on his bed, bending his knees to avoid the full weight of his body crushing me.


End file.
